fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KCFC
KCFC-TV is the Fox affiliate that serves the Denver, CO area. It broadcasts on channel 28. The station is owned by Tribune Broadcasting and now E-Media due to Tribune closing, History KCFC signed on the air back on May 14, 1963. As an Independent, KCFC aired children's cartoons during the day, off-network syndication in the afternoon, and movies throughout the night. KCFC, during the 60s and early 70s was known as the LOL network due to them showing such film shorts from The Three Stooges, Our Gang, and cartoon shorts. Beginning in 1972, KCFC became the home station of the Denver Nuggets, showing all the games (preseason, regular season, and playoffs) and Denver Broncos preseason games and the coach's show. In 1980, there was a change in ownership when the Denver Broadcasting Company sold the station to Renaissance Broadcasitng. KCFC remained as an Independent for a very long time, over 20 years up until 1986 when the newly formed FOX Network signed on the air. KCFC then switched affiliations from Independent to FOX and up until this date, has remained with FOX. In 1994, Renaissance sold the station to the FOX Television Group for $70 million. On April 30, 1999, Tribune bought KCFC from FOX Television Group and has owned it since. Newscast Titles * Fox 28 News (1999-present) News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Gary Warner - News Director * Tim Wild - anchor; weekday mornings "Fox 28 Morning News", "Wake Up, Denver!", and "Fox 28 News Midday" (2003) * Lori Frizzle - anchor; weekday mornings "Fox 28 Morning News", "Wake Up, Denver!", and "Fox 28 News Midday" (2003) * Joe Holmes - anchor; weeknights at 5 and 9 (1999) * Tina Wolfson - anchor; weeknights at 5 and 9 (1999) * Loretta Fry - anchor; weekend mornings "Wake Up, Denver! Weekend" (2013) * Nick Benson - anchor; weekend mornings "Wake Up, Denver! Weekend" (2013) * Ben Stone - anchor; weekend evenings (1999) * Heather Davis - anchor; weekend evenings (1999) Fox 28 Weather Meteorologists * Edward Gold - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Fox 28 Morning News", "Wake Up, Denver!", and "Fox 28 News Midday" (2003) * Don Greene - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5 and 9 (1999) * Robert Montagne - meterologist; weekend mornings "Wake Up, Denver! Weekend" (2013) * Kendra Davenport - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1999) Fox 28 Sports Team * Eddie Upham - sports director; weeknights at 5 and 9 (1999) * Tom Johnston - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1999) Current On-Air Reporters * Noah Scarborough - general assignment reporter (2001) * Kyle Jellison - general assignment reporter (1999) * Leonard Fielberg - general assignment reporter (1999) * Anne Simmons - general assignment reporter (2000) * Lauren Benzel - general assignment reporter (2003) * Holly Baskin - general assignment reporter (2008) Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1989-1990 (WIP) Programming Schedule from 2002-2003 Website History *1997-2002: www.fox28denver.com *2002-2007: www.kcfcfox28.com *2007-present: www.kcfc.com Logos KCFC_1986-1990.png|1986-1990 logo KCFC_1990_1996.png|1990-1993 logo KCFC_1996_1998.png|1993-1998 logo KCFC_1998_2003.png|1998-2003 logo KCFC_2003_2007.png|2003-2007 logo KCFC_2007_present.png|Logo used since 2007 Category:Channel 28 Category:Denver Category:Colorado Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1963 Category:Former independent stations Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:Fox affiliated stations